Icha Icha Romance Paradise: Futanari Guardians!
by skysky2112
Summary: A new series dedicated to a niche genre that seems to be in dire need of stories! Thats right, the futa on male romance genre! Here will be a series of one-shots and multi-part stories featuring Futa on male romance! Thats right, romance! But we also know what our Icha Icha readers want. So included will be some more NSFW stories. (Futaxmale, anal, crossdressing, fluff, lemons)
1. Mornings

Story 1: Mornings

Mornings were the hard part. If there were a way to make them bearable on a body that was wrapped up in blankets so that it is less troublesome…they'd still be unbearable to her.

This was the current state of Hinata Hyuuga.

 **BEEP 8 o'clock!** **BEEP** **8 o'clock!** **BEEP 8 o'clock** **BEEP**

The alarm clock next to her bed rang out. Out of the blanket pile a hand wearily reached over to silence the alarm before slinking back into the sheets for a few more minutes of peace.

Soft rustles of bed sheets are heard followed by the sound of soft whimpers from with in the mess of blankets. Hinata Hyuuga let out a slight groan before opening her eyes. Snuggled up close to her, with head tucked against her breast and delicate arm laid across her stomach and leg intertwined with hers was her pride and joy…

Naruto Uzumaki.

This was what made her mornings better. The sight of her precious treasure that she would always protect gave her the strength to face the dreaded morning sun. Seeing his soft and gentle face asleep with the long blonde strands acting, as a sort of sleeping veil was all it took for her to smile.

'So beautiful…Still so hard to believe your not a girl' Hinata thought to herself with a sense of amusement.

The blonde did in fact look like a beautiful young woman; with his petite and slender figure, his soft voice, and his long luscious golden hair that went down to his lower back. Many still believe that he is a she, unable to imagine that such a beautiful individual could ever be a man. The real kicker that made it even more unbelievable was the sheer fact that it was all natural beauty.

Hinata couldn't help but smile with a slight chuckle as she gently ran her hand through her boyfriends golden hair.

'He's so cute when he's asleep.'

After a minute of silence and peace, Naruto slightly shifts closer, with a slight whimper in his sleep, now almost on top of Hinata. The purple haired woman couldn't help but smile more. This was her favorite part. When the sleeping Naru has a slight bad dream, he always winds up sitting in her lap, almost straddling her. If he were taller than her this would not be the most comfortable position to be in. But thanks to a few special traits of her family, his delicate lithe figure lays perfectly on her taller form.

She runs her hand through his hair and gently caresses his silky smooth skin and makes sure he is comfortable. The whimpering slows down, his body feeling warm and safe in her arms. When she feels his breathing calm she smiles more and plants a delicate kiss on his forehead after brush back a few stray locks of his hair.

"Its okay…. I'm right here…. I'll always be here, my dear little Naru." She softly coos out to her love.

"Hina-chan…" a soft half asleep voice breaths out from the blonde.

Slowly, the blonde's arms reach up to wrap around her neck as his body melts into her. A soft, cute yawn is let out as he tiredly lifts his head up to meet her gaze.

"Promise? ~~" He asks, eyes barely open, but a loving smile ever present.

Hinata giggles at how adorable her boyfriend can be, before brushing away a few strands so she can see his beautiful face.

"I promise, my hime~~~" she says slightly teasingly as she plants a soft delicate kiss on his lips.

She tucks him close as she lays her head back on the pillow and lets her eyes rest as she holds him to his chest. This is what made her mornings…

 **Beep 8 o'clock Beep 8 o'clock Beep**

"Annoying…" she stifled a growl

A soft giggle is heard coming from her sleeping lover as he sleeps soundly…somehow.

(A/n:Your seeing that right, i have returned. And with my return comes what i hope to be a fun, more manageable and engaging series that will allow me to bring you stories that will touch your heart and make you squee~~

College has gotten me re-invigorated and refueled! So look out , Skyeskye is Back. In. Black!

Please rate and review! and let me know who you all want to see get this treatment in the future! So far the first few will revolve around Futa hinata and feminine male Naru)


	2. Blind Date Part 1: The set up

a/n: Hey everyone, just to let you know how these are going to work. Unless its clarified, all of these take place in the same world; modern real world-ish Konoha.

Blind dates Part 1: The Set Up.

The television sparks to life in the large apartment, the slightly hushed sounds of the electronic buzz is all that is heard in the dark room as the owner turns up the volume. The silence is interrupted by the sound of the musical chorus of the local news station.

"Good evening, tonight on KNN; Ninjas- public protectors or reckless vigilanties? I'm your host Itachi Uchiha and with us tonight is former General Kakashi Hitake, and former hokage Sarutobi! Gentlemen…its great to have you hear" The news host announces. He is all dolled up for the camera. Hair combed back and gelled to show off his handsome face and hypnotizing eyes.

"Its wonderful to be here tonight with you both…" The screen cuts to show three segments, the anchor host and his two guests. One a white haired gentleman, with his face mostly covered, General Kakashi was infamous for his personal quirks. Hiding his face was one of them. The other was a rather old fellow, dignified in his age, a warm and comforting air is given from his presents.

Ino Yamanaka sighed as she walked to the fridge to grab herself a drink, dressed in her work uniform and having just gotten home from a long day, she deserved a drink. After taking a few swigs and watching the newscast, she starts to make herself comfortable. She removes her clothes and changes into a simple oversized T-shirt, which she 'borrowed' from her roommate and a simple pair of sweat pants.

"General Kakashi, what are your thoughts on the recent rise in the new generation of vigilanties calling themselves 'Ninja?'

Ino doesn't really waste time in flipping the news off and to something less depressing. She lets her platinum blonde hair out of its ponytail she sits down on the couch and sighs in relief. 'God today was a pain...' she thinks to herself as she looks around the small two apartment she shared with her roommate Hinata. On the walls are a few pictures of the both her and Hinata, the newer pictures featured both of them as well as Hinata's boyfriend Naruto. Ino couldn't help but feel…conflicted each time she see's those pictures.

'How she gets a cutie like him and here I am still struggling…'

Hinata and Ino have been friends ever since they were in high school. Back then it was difficult for girls who were born the way they were; Futanarism was how they were told about it. Because of this, they grew close and shared a bond founded on understanding. Through high school and college, they promised to always be on each others side no matter what.

A slight blush comes to her face as she thinks back on the times the then timid Hinata would ask her questions about their condition. 'Now she's practicly an expert…' she half giggles to herself as reality hits her again…

She has not gotten laid in months.

The last time she had seen any action was when her roommate and her boyfriend decided to give her a birthday three way…which was fucking amazing, but still.

'Just sex isn't what I want…' She sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

Five minutes pass: still watching the ceiling.

Another five minutes: 'is that a crack in the ceiling?'

Another five minutes: 'The dry plaster kind of looks like the shape of Africa where its sunken in…'

Another five minutes: 'OH GOD A BUG JUST CRAWLED OUT OF THAT CRACK!'

Her phone vibrates on the counter, bringing her out of her important ceiling watching of vast importance. She gets up and walks over to pickup her phone, finding a text from Hinata.

 _Hinata: Hey Ino! Its Naruto, Hina and I are getting out of work right now, Hina's driving and you know how she is about safety, LOL. So anyway, we're wondering if you wanted to meet us at Ichirakus for dinner? We're having another friend of ours meet us there too so if you could meet us there? That'd like…be really really cool!_

Ino couldn't help but smile a bit at Naruto's text voice.

 _Ino: Sure, I'll meet you both there. Is it Sakura or Gaara?_

 _Hinata: No. Sakura was busy with her work at hospital, I wish Gaara was available but you know how he likes being out of town. It's the new guy at the studio we work at. he's like SOOOOOOO CUTE!~~~_ _ **SQUEE**_

The fact that he adds a text squee to a likely real squee just makes a sweat drop from on her head.

 _Ino:_ _ **facepalm**_ _K, I'll meet you both there._

She turns off her phone and gets herself at least presentable for going out with her roommates.

Meanwhile:

"Did she say yes?" Hinata asked, while behind the wheel as the both of them pulled into the drive-in.

"Yep!~" Naruto giggles out as places the phone down. "I knew she would, as much as I love her she seriously needed us to help out." Naruto says with a triumphant smile. "Plus I've always wanted to play match maker~~~"

Hinata can't help but reach over and ruffle her boyfriends hair. "Lets just hope Haku doesn't get cold feet."

To be continued….


	3. Blind Date Part 2: The date (NSFW)

Blind dates Part 2: The date

Haku sighed as he sat in the booth of Ichirakus restaurant, looking around to at least try and see if Naruto's 'surprise' would show up…he knew full well what it was. Yet another attempts to set him up with someone who is probably just doing this for a chance at a one-night stand.

'Ugh…. I really need to have a talk with that idiot….'

It's not that she hated his overly helpful attitude and his numerous 'suitors.' It's just that he doesn't really know what Haku wants. Even he didn't know what he wanted right now. Haku sighs and looks down at the cup of water on the table. She's been here 15 minutes already and still no one has shown up. The ice has already half way melted away.

"What do I really want…?" he says as he rests head on his hand, still staring at the water.

Sitting with just his thoughts, thinking about how many…few romances he had ever had. It was always the same thing; someone would show up, he'd be in a low emotional place, they'd seduce him, they have a few nights together for a few weeks, and then they drop him. Right when he wants to make it official. Each time they'd promise they wouldn't do what the previous one did…only to break it and do exactly that.

He wanted someone…strong…not strong physically…but strong minded, strong heart, strong everything…. but that's as much as he could describe. He didn't really know what strong really meant in terms of what he wants.

'I don't want some strong armed machismo type...too much like Z…' He sighs and looks at the time on his phone.

8:19- No new messages

'That's about right…' he closes his eyes and sighs, taking a drink from his glass, about to get up but is stopped as his phone goes off.

'1-NEW MESSAGE FROM: Naruto'

' _HEY! Sorry, forgot to mention who your meeting!'_

Haku proceeded to give the message, and Naruto by extension, an evil eye with a small growl.

' _Your meeting up with Hinata's roommate, Ino! She's tall and blonde and wears purple! Your at the booth by the window right? That's where we all usually sit at, so if you see her like….put a hand up or something? Lol, kk, g2g, theres a lap that needs sitting in~~ ~ ;) '_

Haku proceeds to vie the message, and almost exclusively Naruto, an evil eye to end all evil eyes.

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Ahhh!" A certain blonde jumps up and hits her head on the roof of the car

"AH! Naru? What's wrong!?" Hinata jumps as well from being jump scared by the blonde that was previously giving her a well-performed neck inspection with her mouth.

 **BACK AT THAT PLACE**

"Naruto?" a voice asks rather bluntly

"Naruto…" Haku says with a tone of surrender and acceptance.

"Well, can't say I'm not surprised at least." The voice answers with a tone of confidence, followed by a giggle. Haku looks up and blinks as a woman who was tall, had platinum blonde hair, and was in fact wearing a purple jacket. She had her hair in a ponytail with some of it coming over in front of her face and hiding it.

"Um…I-Ino?" he asks, slightly embarrassed and flustered.

"Yeah…sorry if I surprised ya." She says with a sheepish grin. "So yeah…We're apparently having dinner together." She lets out a nervous chuckle, obviously awkward about what to do.

A small nervous smile forms on Haku's face, having a similar nervous chuckle.

"It appears so."

What would follow can only be described as the purest moment of awkward silence one could ever imagine. Lasting four minutes and thirty two seconds it was only when the waitress came by till any words were spoken. Haku looked to the down at his hands, starting to twiddle his thumbs abit in not knowing what to do, while Ino tried to start a conversation but stopping before any thing came out.

When the waitress came over to ask what they'd have both quickly shot up to ask for a bottle of sake.

 _ **4 minutes later.**_

"So….your a manager of a flower shop?" Haku asked, still a little embarrassed but starting to open up after some liquid courage.

"Flower shops actually…It's a family business. We have a few shops set up around town. I'm honestly more half manager of all of them and focus mainly on the one by my place." She says after taking a swig of her drink. "I just go to each to make sure they are all not on fire honestly," she says with a giggle. "Its like…I don't know how to even make this sound exciting." She chuckles abit.

"I think its interesting." Haku says smiling. "At least you don't have to have someone up top breathing down your neck."

"So umm….how do you and Naru know each other?" Haku asks, blushing slightly as he realized he used the nickname Naruto uses.

A slight blush appears on Ino's face as she chuckles, recounting how they first met. "Uh…well…he's uh…. kind of my roommate actually." She says with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well…not on the paperwork…He's actually my roommates boyfriend."

"Hinata lives with you?"

"Yeah, she's actually my best friend." She smiles proudly.

"We've been best friends since we were kids actually….we grew up together." She looks at her glass a lil with a slight bit of nostalgia.

"So now its only fair I ask how you know my roommates?" she looks up.

"W-Well umm…I actually kind of met them only recently." He says, with a very timid and sheepish laugh. "I'm um…new in town, I moved here a few weeks ago. I work at the studio Naru and Hinata work, I'm actually Naru's assistant" He says with a giggle.

Ino smirks abit as she looks over her dinner date. 'That makes sense. Though…he is very cute…his face though…I wouldn't mind if things went far…' she takes another sip of her drink.

"So…what do you look for in someone?" she asks very bluntly with a large smile.

Haku is caught off guard as he gasp abit on his drink, causing Ino to giggle abit before patting his shoulder.

"S-S-Sorry umm…w-what?" he stammers out, clearly very embarrassed.

"Oh, look…you got yourself all wet…here, let me help you…" Ino says as she leans over the table to help wipe up the spilled sake.

'I know I should be gentle and take it slow but fuck it…I NEED to take something tonight.' She cried internally.

It was at this moment Haku noticed what exactly she was wearing, a simple tee with a low cut collar, just enough so that he could see her cleavage as she leaned over the table. This followed by the hand wiping his shirt, obviously doing it to tease a little, wasn't helping him hide any feeling of being flustered.

Ino noticed it and smirked. "Oh…it seems It isn't coming out, here lets get you to the rest room and clean it off."

Before Haku could do anything to resist, he found himself in the rest room of the woman's restroom. "B-B-B-B-But I-I can't go in he-" Any further complaints were firmly silenced as Ino quickly planted a firm and dominating kiss on his lips. Pushing him against the wall land pinning him there, Ino's tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth. Haku tried to protest, but the more he tried, the more he realized how futile it was, closing his eyes and starting to submit.

Noticing the submission, she eases up on her grip, as she runs a hand through Haku's beautiful black hair before moving to his sides. Wrapping her arms around him, she slides her hands into his pants as and taking a firm grasp of his rear. This causes him to let out a cute little whimper and moan into the kiss, he wraps his arms around her neck for support.

It was almost intoxicating how well the kiss was. Haku was hard, but he felt something much harder pressing against his groin. He tears himself away from the kiss. "I-I-I-Ino…w-what is that…?" he pants out, as she moves down to his neck, biting and suckling on it.

More moans and whimpers. He was squirming in her arms. He was putty to her. Her groping and massaging fingers were driving him mad. Her biting and licking were sending sharp shivers through his body. Her force and dominance of him was clouding his mind with only the desire to submit.

He was loving it…

He was hers.

Time went in a flash as the next thing he could remember was having her hands on his ass, being glued to her side as they were practicly running to her apartment. Next thing he knew she had him thrown onto a couch and tearing at his clothes. She was clearly needing release, and he wanted to give it to her. He didn't care if she had something extra, in fact he didn't care about anything at the moment. When she got her clothes off he quickly got to his knees and worshipped her member. She was what he guessed to be about 8", not too big and not small.

"Just right…" he breathed as his mouth suckled on the sides as his hands ran up her outer thighs. He could hear her breath ragged, whimpering as she stood above him. "Haku…I want you to suck it. I NEED you to suck it..." she pants out, almost holding back her primal urge to fuck the meek femme boy right there.

He obays her order and doesn't waste any time in sucking her girl cock. Starting with the tip he latches on and suckles it, his tongue swirling around the head before he makes his way down her shaft. He can smell the taste of sweat and semen on it, it made him so hot and hard knowing this would be used on him. It was almost like a natural aphrodisiac.

Ino threw her head back as she reveled in his mouth, moaning and whimpering the more he sucked. Her hips starting to gyrate to the rhythm of his movements, she needed this. She brings a hand up to play with her nipples as one hand goes to his head, running it through his hair before starting to push his head down further to engulf more of her dick.

Once he was at her base she starts to pump into him. Not to be outdone Haku brings a hand up to fondle her swollen pair. Gently but firmly squeezing down on them.

Almost as if it were a trigger, Ino cries out as she empties her first load of thick cum into his mouth, that was what sealed the deal for him. Once he got a taste of her salty juice, he knew he deeded more.

As if time sped up, he found himself bent over the couch as she pressed her now lubed up cock head into his tight pecker. Before he could say anything to let her know this was his first, it was too late. Soft and gentle was nowhere on the agenda. She plowed right into him as he cried out. Gripping the couch as hard as he could until the pain subsided.

To help ease it, Ino leaned down to press her large breasts into his soft smooth back, his lithe body was perfect for her. He whimpered like a girl; he was as soft as a girl; he looked like a girl.

He was Ino's girl. And she was going to make sure he knew that. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing her hands to his chest as she gently pinched at his nipples, pulling and squeezing them as she ran her tongue along his neck, listening to the sounds of his moaning and whimpering as she fucked his ass-pussy.

"Scream…tell me what it feels like," she says in a husky voice.

"Y-You f-f-feel…b-big…" he pants out "B-But soooo good…" he moans as pre-cum starts to leak out of his hard cock. It isn't long before he cries out as he sprays a load onto the couch he was bent over. But after that climax he is still hard and wanting more.

They move it to the bedroom as Ino lifts his ass as he is on all fours on the bed. She continues to rut his ass, leaning down to kiss him hard and full as she brings a hand down front to stroke his poor needy cock.

"I-I want you to stay with me like this…I want to fuck your sweet ass as long as I can!" She pants out nearing her climax.

"Y-Yes…please fuck me…fuck me and never stop!" Haku cries as his ass clenches down on Ino's thick pounding member, both of them having reached their limit. Ino's fingers dig into Haku's ass as she fills him with her load, Haku biting the sheets to try and not scream out loud as he sprays the sheets.

 **The next morning**

Hinata sighs as she picks up the apartment after the previous nights activities of her roommate. "Sure….get Ino on a date, but who does the cleaning?" she says out loud to herself as Ino is currently having to clean the cum stained furniture.

"I want to see that couch spotless missy!" She calls out to her roommate, while Haku and Naruto enjoy talking with each other at the table.

"So how was it?~~~ I want all the details, I mean it!" Naru said playfully to the slightly shy brunette. All Haku could do was blush immensely and laugh nervously.

(A/N: Hurray! First NSFW chapter!~~~ I hope you all enjoyed it, this is honestly a bit of a challenge to get back into, lol. But thank god for youtube and NIN. We'll start out a new tale next time, this time moving away from Hinata and Naruto's area. See you people next time! OH and remember to read and review!)


	4. Futanari Guardians prologe (NSFW)

**A/N: Trying something new this time…playing with an idea of semi gender bending. Semi gender bend: a not full on change of gender (Ex: Cross dressing) So yeah…cross dressing Kin will fill our part of the male this time around. Sorry for the wait those who have been wanting more of this stuff. BTW, like the description says these stories are strictly Futa on Male. That doesn't mean we wont see Naruko anywhere ;) This is also the first in a possible continued section of its own here in Icha Icha, a more serious side to add some meat to this batch of random stories. Don't worry it will still have futa good ness just more…experimental I guess? Well I hope you enjoy. And yes this one took a while.**

"So Mr. Hatake, what are your thoughts on the resent amounts of disappearances that have been piling up over the last month?"

Why did the remote have to be missing right now, of all the times it could be missing, it had to be when the news was on.

"Well…from what we do have, the culprit's call sign is scrawled in the victim's neck in what we are dubbing as a 'Curse-Mark.' The mark is like a sign of ownership of the body from the assailant…"

Sakura Haruno sighed to herself, as she got up from her desk to flip off the television before more boring words were spoken. Dressed in her K.U sweatpants and a simple pink tank top she stretched her arms up into the air, tightening her athletic form as she yawns.

"Why must it always be depressing shit…" she grumbled to herself in annoyance

Reaching for the switch on the side of the television, she flipped It off before the Hyuuga senior on the screen could delve deep into a rambling about his company. Returning to her desk in her dorm room, she looked over her station. It was a college student…messy, slightly dis organized, with numerous empty drink cups and plastic bags scattered around on top of notebooks, school supplies, and manga.

Sitting back down she went back to her studies.

Typing a 22 page essay analyzing the symbolic meaning of a book vs a movie was not her ideal way of spending a night.

Reaching into one of the draws in her desk, she pulled out a box of pocky to snack on while doing her work before letting out a small smile and sigh.

"Looks like I'm going to be needing you guys tonight…"

She said to herself as she opened the box of tasty treats as motivation.

The room was peaceful…quiet…tranquil in every sense of the word.

Sighing in pure bliss as she typed away at her paper, sakura was left with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

'Tsunade was so a little off today…The lecture she gave was all over the place…almost like she wasn't even paying attention…" she said out loud to no one in particular.

 _Tsunade stood infront of the large lecture hall, dressed in a simple black skirt that reached down to her knees with a black and white top that showed off her famous cleavage. She had her hair done up in a small bun and was wearing glasses today._

" _A-As you can s-see class…th-the…differences between a film and a piece of literature are far a-a-and wide!" She tried her best to hide the stammers. She was slightly trembling, her legs twitching and shaking as she walked. To the untrained eye it would seem she was perfectly fine, however the subtle details would give the watcher a sense of confusion and curiosity._

 _Suddenly catching her breath with a sharp gasp before quickly turning away from the large filled lecture room. She quickly scribbles a half thought out assignment on the board._

" _Y-Y-Y0UR HOMEWORK I-I-IS TO WRITE AN ESSAY ON THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FILM AND BOOK STUFF D-DUE NEXT CLASS! I-I-I-I GOT TO GO AND G-GR…GRADE!" She practically screamed before running out of the class as if she were on fire._

"You know it cause she's a pervert, right?" A voice said into her ear as a pair of arms slides around her stomach from behind.

Rolling her eyes and smirking abit, she sighed as she continued to type.

What followed was a soft whimper as the voice behind her rested their chin on her shoulder.

"Sakura~~~ please don't ignore me~ " Kin playfully whined as he nuzzled up close to his master. He was dressed in a tan baggy shirt with a music note on it, and a pair of black shorts, his hair visibly wet from a shower. He was her boyfriend…or girlfriend…being a cross-dresser he would happily be called either or. He had been Sakura's lover for almost 2 years now, since freshman year.

This only served to cause the smirk to widen on Sakura's face, she loved it when he gets cute.

After not getting the attention that he wanted, he starts to puff his cheeks abit. "Saku~~~" he starts to playfully whine.

Sighing with a smile, Sakura reaches up to close her laptop and sits up from her chair to turn and face her charge with a slightly stern look. She was about 3 inches taller than the now blushing raven-haired femme boy. She takes his chin in her hand gently and guides him up to plant a very possessive kiss on his lips. Kin simply melts into it, as he feels her tongue gently lick and his lips before letting it enter his mouth. He reaches up to lock his arms around her shoulders

Sakura was grinning inside as she slid her hand down his supple and cute body. This was all hers, and he knew it. He worshipped her. And that alone was enough for her as her extra member pressed against his already hard one. Letting go of her lock on him, kin gasps abit as he feels his master grabbing his ass firmly. "M-Master…~" he stammers out in slight embarrassment. "You know you love it" she replies. "Now…do you want it now or not? " she said in a very husky voice, before proceeding to move her attention down to his neck.

Biting and nibbling where she can, she lets out a very dominant growl as she does. Numerous spots on kin's neck had some faint, and some not so faint, marks and hickies from his girl friend. Kin bit his lip in slight anxiousness, reveling in the slight stinging sensation as his master marked him. "M-Master…" is all he can let out as he starts to tremble abit, as he falls back and leans on the desk behind him.

Sakura lifts the ravenette up onto the ledge coming up to look down at his eyes. He looked so needy…so powerless in comparison to her…that's what she loved the most. When they first met it had been switched around, she was the one who was weak, but now…now it was her who had the power. And she reveled in it whenever she could.

"Tell me…why am I your master?" she says huskily, lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. He blushes and twitches abit meekly, closing his eyes before opening them to look right up at her. "Because your strong…." He says quietly, blushing as he slowly brings his arms up to wrap around her shoulders.

"…B-but…m-mostly because I-I wouldn't want any other master…" he stammers out, blushing madly.

Sakura snickers to herself, remembering how he used to be so much of a man…that was until she found the real him. The soft him…the one who was a handsome girl…he needed a protector, from those who didn't understand. That was when she swore to be there for him.

She leant down to kiss him, this time it was gentle. This wasn't a kiss of ownership, but a promise. She would always be there for him. Looking him in his dark eyes, she loved how they looked; she continued to promise Kin the world.

This was tranquility…

"S-Sakura…" he whisper out, as he runs his delicate hands down her sides to her hips. "Love me." He says flatly, before returning to her lips. Sakura would oblige her charge. Undoing the zipper on her jeans. It didn't bother KIn that Sakura was born a futa, in fact he actually loved it. As she looses the sweat pants and moves her underwear to the side to let her member hang free it was already excited and ready to play.

Kin giggled at the sight of it, licking his lips abit as he lifted a foot up to gently brush along the length, causing Sakura to shiver at the feeling. She didn't want to take it rough tonight…no…she wanted this to be special. It just felt like it had to be tonight.

Kin slid off the short black shorts, tossing them away as he looked up at his lover, who was stroking her member in anxiousness to feel him. He smiled as he spread his legs open for her as he sat upon the desk.

"I love you….ya know that?" he said with a small smile As he reached up to stroke the pink haired woman's cheek.

"I would hope so….Cause I'll always love you." She planted her lips on his as she lined up her member with his tight hole, god she loved the fact that he was as smooth as a woman…she loved his tight hole….the feeling of hitting his prostate with her she-cock. Tonight she would make sure he loved it more than ever before.

Planting another delicate kiss on his lips. Her cock slid in with almost no resistance, the warm folds of his ass enveloping around her shaft was perfect. It was comfortable to be in side of her love. Her cock throbbed inside, causing Kin to tremble as he felt the prodding member sit inside of him.

"S-Sakura…" he stammered out quietly, biting the bottom of his lip abit. She lifted a hand up to his cheek and silenced him with another kiss. She started to gently pump in and out of him. He was so warm…it was like a real pussy to her. She wanted nothing more than to feel it every day she could…to have him whimpering and stifling out moans as she made love to him…she loved him in every way.

That was the last night they shared like that...

The next month was when it happened…. first his disappearance…then the frantic searching…

Kin had disappeared a week after that night. It was supposed to be her night with him… she was even thinking of taking things further in their relationship. When she went to see him in his own dorm on campus he was gone. Days went by…she was scared…the police got involved…the campus had been trying to keep things quiet so the press wouldn't catch wind. It had been a month when the call came…

Two investigators came to get her. He was one of the investigators that was on TV, while the other must have been his partner, a bull cut with bushy eyebrows.

They needed her to identify the body…seeing his mangled and deformed body covered in bruises and cuts…she almost didn't recognize this as her love before seeing the small musical note on the bodies side with a small cherry blossom…

All of it was a blur to her after that…

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **(Okay, people, be sure to let me know in the comments what you thought and if you'd like to see more of this? Sorry for the delay, again I'm sorry! I promise that more stuff is on the way!~ )**


	5. The Holiday and The Secret

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, college has been really busy lately, BUT its almost christmas and that means time off for me to bring you some more chapters! Hopefully you all have been enjoying the story so far, and if you all want something or have an idea for a new chap, please feel free to let me know! Anyway, please remember to review and follow if you enjoy or just wanna critique, all is welcome! Enjoy!**

"Girl. Let me be your man!~ Take my hand, Babe!~"

As the spot light went on, he struck the pose, the one that irradiated both confidence and focus. He was in full entertainment mode and nothing else around him mattered.

As the song banged on, he spun and danced all while retaining the mic in his hands perfectly, singing the lyrics with precision without letting any breaths of fatigue interrupt. His hair was done up perfectly in two long ponytails that trailed along his sides, the kimono, a mix of oranges and whites with a tint of black accentuating his figure.

"Girl! How'd you get so fine! Blows my mind, babe!"

"Lets have a good time! ~"

With an insanely cute and seductive wink into the audience, He truly began to show off…. at least he felt he was.

The karaoke room that they were in was dark, a feature that the owner was proud of. It would 'help give a participant the feeling of truly being their own youthful star!' as the posters outside mentioned in bulk. To it's credit it was actually a very well maintained and well equipped place. The singer would stand at the front of the room where one of the walls had a brick wall with curtains on the side to imitate a stage, there were a set of small stage lights and speakers around it with a mic stand as well. On the other side of the room was a booth that wrapped around the perimeter of the room with a table in the center for the party.

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto dance and shimmy to the song that was playing, a foreign song that she found while procrastinating on the Internet. He really was getting into the spirit of the song, even going so far as using a kimono to mimic the one worn by the singer of the song. He was adorable as he bounced around the stage.

"Now is the time and place…blast off to space!" he sang into the mic as he flashed a side ways victory sign at Hinata, a small feint blush on his face.

Hinata took a sip of her drink, complimentary shots that the establishment provided to help loosen up the patrons so they wouldn't be afraid to sing. Despite them though, she would still rather not share her vocals. At the table with her were three other individuals; Haku, Ino, and Sakura.

"So, are you up next or can we go?" Ino nudged Hinata's shoulder, as Naruto's song was about to come to a climax.

"Oh, right…" Hinata said before a small laugh, having gotten completely lost in Naruto's singing. She reached over to grab the small chart to show who was up next from off the table.

"It looks like…Ino's on deck, followed by Sakura or Haku. You all fine with that?" She asked to the group.

"I'm fine if Haku goes first." Sakura replied, like Hinata, she'd rather not show off her vocals.

Later:

"That was so fun!" Naruto practically sang out as the group was leaving the building.

He had changed out of the singing kimono and back into his dark jeans and orange winter jacket. It was winter in Konoha, the snow was falling, the air was cold and to him at least, it was the perfect time to spend with those he cared about. With the holiday just a few days away, Naruto had made it his mission to celebrate with his friends in some shape or form each day leading up to it. Which is how the group had ended up at a karaoke bar.

"You weren't half bad Sakura, I'm a little surprised to be honest." Ino said a little teasingly. "Who knew our forehead queen had pipes~"

This drew a light blush from Sakura, brushing off the forehead comment as usual.

"I'm not that great. Besides, someone has to show you how it's done." She replied cooly.

It wasn't long before it came time for Sakura to part from the group, it was late in the night and while the two couples could walk together to the same place, sakura had to go on her own.

"Kay guys, I'll catch you later." She waved off to them before walking away as if suddenly remembering something and with haste. This wasn't hidden from the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga or Ino Yamanaka…since a few months ago Sakura had been acting strange. Having always little time to meet up and talk with them, or just be around at all. She said it was from the hospital over working her…but they both could tell something was up.

"Hey...Naru? You wouldn't mind heading back to the apartment without us would you?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. He looked up at her, having been leaning and hugging her arm as they walked.

"Why, i-is something wrong?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Oh no no no, its just that me and Ino have some last minute shopping to do and well…it'd ruin the surprise for you if you came with us~" she said a little playfully.

She glanced at ino who nodded in agreement. "Yeah…Haku, you wouldn't mind going with him do you?" she asked her boyfriend.

Fortunately both of them knew what was going on and understood the message, Naruto quickly grabbing Haku by the arm and running off into the distance, no doubt to go actual holiday shopping for her girlfriend and was dragging him along to buy something for Ino.

This drew a small chuckle from Hinata as they ran off. "God he's such a spaz…" she said endearingly.

Both women sighed as the started to turn back and tail Sakura.

MEANWHILE:

Sakura sighed as she walked on by herself.

As she walked the dark and empty streets of Konoha, she couldn't help but look up at the sky. She couldn't help but think of him…each year its been the same.

"I'm sorry,…" she mumbled out as she looked at the stars as she walked down the sidewalk. She knew that Hinata and Ino were tailing them. They weren't exactly the best at being discreet. Not wanting any intrusions, she walked faster, turning a left down an ally that was away from where she needed to go. She could hear the whispers from both of them.

"C'mon, hurry up, we're going to lose her…." Ino said as the both started to hustle to catch up.

She pulled another left down a street that was more crowded, being sure to blend into the crowed as best she could. It didn't take long to lose them. This was child's play to her. Once she was sure that they had lost her, having now been tailing them, she returned to her previous path to the more abandoned area of the city.

BACK WITH HINATA AND INO.

Hinata sighed; a little frustrated at how unfortunate and lack luster their attempt to follow Sakura had ended up.

"You think she knew we were following her." Ino piped up, a little sarcastically.

"Yeah…she definitely did…whatever she's up to…she wants to keep it hidden." She sighed in defeat. "Hopefully she'll come to us when the times right…"

As they both walked on, they decided to change the subject of their conversation to something a bit more brighter.

"So any plans for the holiday?" Ino piped up, trying to take their minds off of their concerns.

"Well…honestly was Just going to do what me and Naru always do." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Watch Christmas specials in bed?"

"Watch Christmas specials in bed WITH breakfast~" she said with a smile. "How bout you, going to do anything with the family?"

"Ugh…don't remind me…since me and Haku started going out it's been just constant messages from mom about how I need to 'bring my man to meet the family' and all that junk…" She replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I'm honestly looking forward to when we're done with family and can spend it together…" she said with a small smile.

"Just try to keep it down when your under the mistletoe?" Hinata says with a smirk.

MEANWHILE:

After having been walking for who knows how long, she honestly had stopped thinking and had been looking back up at the sky again as her feet were automaticly moving to where she had walked at this point a thousand times.

She sighed again as she noticed a small star shoot past the sky. She wished to herself that he was happy…and that he would forgive what she was about to do.

Looking down, she turned her attention to an abandoned building, it was a simple two story complex, the bottom floor used to be a music shop, now rundown and long out of business, the large bay window that would let customers peak in was broken and ransacked, the inside charred and full of old burnt racks and stands. The place was a vandalized during the riots over the war with Sunagakura a few years ago, the owners of the shop being from Suna.

Looking around to both sides to see if anyone was around, Sakura went into the abandoned building, cautious of any sudden intruders. Once inside, she went to were the counter would have been. She went behind, and cleared away a rack that had fallen over to reveal a secret hatch. This was her secret…this was what had her venturing off after shifts at the Hospital.

Opening it and pulling out a faded pink cloth mask with a blue diamond on the forehead she set it to the side as she pulled out the olive drab vest and steel platted gloves.

This was what she had hidden from her friends and others…she was what the news outlets were talking about…she was the masked vigilante.

To be continued…


End file.
